Trading Masters
by LovelyBlood
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Ciel was Soubi's master or if Ritsuka was Sebastian's master? Wonder no longer. ;DD This isn't a serious business fic. It's just for fun. -Rating changed because of Alois... nuff said.-
1. Ciel and Soubi

**Disclaimer: **I am not Yun Kouga or Yana Toboso so I guess I don't own Loveless or Kuroshitsuji. Aw. ;-;

* * *

Ciel and Soubi

Ciel stood staring up at Soubi with his usual bored expression and his arms crossed. Soubi stared right back with his eyebrows raised and a barely noticeable blush spread across his face.

"..."

"... So you're Soubi, right?" Ciel asked breaking the silence.

"Yes. And you're Ciel?" he replied.

Ciel turned and sat on the couch crossing his legs. He arrogantly looked up at Soubi and leaned his arm on the armrest.

"Yes. But you will call me 'Young master' and I will call you... _Niles_."

Soubi raised an eyebrow. "_Niles_, Cie- ...Young master?"

Ciel scowled. "Yes. Do not question your master. I want to name you." he answered.

Soubi bowed. "Yes, Young master."

"When you do that it's '_my lord'. _Got it_?"_

Soubi nodded.

"Good. Now bring me something sweet, Niles."Ciel ordered.

"Y-yes, my lord." Soubi bowed leaving the room.

"Hm. He's more obedient than Sebastian. And he doesn't snicker every time I tell him to do something either..." Ciel said to himself.

OOO

Soubi looked around in his fridge for something sweet. He finally came across a plate of strawberry cheesecake in the back.

"Hm. This child doesn't seem to have a problem with ordering me around. And he's just as cute as Ritsuka..." Soubi said to himself as he pulled a fork out of the silverware drawer.

OOO

Soubi returned and handed the plate to Ciel.

"... Well? Tell me what you are serving today." Ciel commanded.

Soubi nodded. "Today's snack, Young master, is... strawberry cheesecake." he explained.

Soubi stood quietly as Ciel picked up his first forkful of cake. Ciel was expecting it to taste like dirt compared to the delicious cakes Sebastian usually served him. To his surprise it was absolutely wonderful.

"Mmmm..." Ciel hummed with the fork hanging out of his mouth.

"Do you like it?" Soubi asked smiling.

Ciel cleared his throat and blushed. "Yes. You've done very well, Niles." Ciel answered.

Soubi nodded and then secretly watched as Ciel finished his cake. Soubi took the plate into the kitchen once Ciel had put the fork down. Once Soubi left Ciel stood up to look around. The decor was completely different from that of what he was used to in his luxurious manor. Ciel noticed a picture of Soubi and a small boy with cat ears sitting on a side table.

"That must be his master. Hmph. Looks like a brat."

"He's really not that bad, Ciel." Soubi said putting his hand on Ciel's shoulder and scaring him half to death. Ciel turned around and slapped Soubi across the face.

"Don't scare me like that! And what did I tell you to call me?" Ciel barked.

Soubi stood blinking with a tiny red handprint across his cheek.

"... I'm sorry, Ciel." Soubi said.

Ciel slapped him again. "It's 'Young master'_. _Or 'Bocchan' if you prefer. Not _'Ciel_'."

"Yes, I'm sorry, Ciel."

Ciel slapped him yet again. "STOP IT, YOU IDIOT!" Ciel shouted.

Soubi's face was red and his nose was bleeding. (Not because of Ciel slapping him...)

"Do you like being slapped? People like that are called masochists."

"No. I don't like it, Ciel." Soubi said.

"Good. Becuase I'm not slapping you again."

"Whatever you say, Ciel."

"... I'm going home."

* * *

Been done before? Ya, prolly. Soubi, Ritsuka, Ciel, and Sebastian are just perfect for switching roles. xD  
Anyways, do not take this story seriously. It is nothing but pure stupid. ;DD

Oh, and there will be more chapters! o3o

**Up next: Ritsuka and Sebastian**


	2. Ritsuka and Sebastian

**A/N: **This is taking place the same day that Ciel and Soubi's story took place. And for those of you who it was not made clear, the setting for the first chapter was Soubi's house. This chapter's setting is Ciel's office.  
I'm also trying out a new format (Just switching from the center to the left) so... yeah. ._.

Oh yeah... and I still don't own. ;-; (_That was the disclaimer _:D)

* * *

Ritsuka and Sebastian

Sebastian was patiently standing in Ciel's office awaiting the arrival of his master for the day. He pulled out his pocket watch and looked out the window.

"Now I did tell those servants to bring him to the young master's office when he arrived, didn't I?" Sebastian questioned himself.

A faint knock came to the door and then a click as it opened. Sebastian's eyes widened at the sight of his new master. It was small boy, probably taller than Ciel but about the same age, with dark hair and- what are those? Cat ears? And a tail?

"H-hi. I'm Ritsuka. Your new 'master' for the day." said the neko boy looking around.

Sebastian stood with his mouth agape staring at the boy. Ritsuka blushed and turned away.

"Ugh, not another one." he mumbled to himself.

Sebastian cleared his throat and bowed. "I am Sebastian, your servant for the day."

Ritsuka looked back up at Sebastian and frowned. "I don't like ordering people around. You can do whatever you want."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "_Whatever_ I want?" he repeated.

Ritsuka nodded and walked over to the big chair and cautiously sat down. Sebastian smiled and reached a hand out to feel Ritsuka's ear.

"... What are you doing?" Ritsuka asked.

"Whatever I want, remember?" Sebastian smirked.

"..."

Sebastian pulled his hand away and then walked over to the door. "I'll be right back." he said as he left.

OOO

Minutes later Sebastian returned holding a small bag. He set the bag down on the desk and smiled.

"Open it."

Ritsuka was hesitant at first but decided to do what he was told. He felt around in the bag and then pulled out black collar with a bell attatched to the front. He held the collar up and then looked at the butler with an eyebrow cocked.

"What the heck is this?" he asked.

"It's a gift, Young master. Put it on."

Ritsuka kept staring at him with his eyebrow raised but eventually pulled it around his neck. He sat staring at Sebastian with a pouty expression and blush spread across his face.

"_I'm beginning to wonder who the master is here."_ he thought to himself.

Sebastian blushed and started petting Ritsuka's head. The little boy had had enough and he slapped Sebastian's hand away.

"Stop it! What do you think you're doing, Sou- ... I mean, Sebastian?"

"Have we not already gone over this? '_Whatever I want', _I said."

"You know, you're really weird." Ritsuka said standing up.

"And you're really cute. You're just like my young master. Only _better_." Sebastian said grabbing a hold of Ritsuka's wrists.

Ritsuka struggled to push Sebastian away but he wasn't strong enough. Sebastian pinned him to the wall and kissed his forehead. Ritsuka scowled and looked Sebastian in the eyes. "_Why do adults keep doing this to me?_" Ritsuka mentally asked himself.

Sebastian stopped kissing the boy and stood up still holding onto Ritsuka's wrists. "Hm. I wonder how the young master is... Oh well."

OOO

The sun was finally beginning to set and the masters and servants were at their meeting spot in the park where they would return to their original partners. Ciel and Soubi were the first ones at the bench seeing as how Ciel quickly grew tired of Soubi and wanted to leave early. Sebastian and Ritsuka were actually a little late seeing as how Sebastian couldn't keep his hands off of the little kitty-nugget named Ritsuka.

"Ugh! Sebastian, I'm actually glad to see you." Ciel said walking up to his butler.

"I had a good time." Sebastian said smirking in Ritsuka's direction.

"R-R-Ritsuka? What happened to your ears?" Soubi asked wide eyed, confused, and a tad bit angry all at once.

Ritsuka just blushed and looked away. "I don't want to talk about it." he said throwing the collar across the park.

"Shall we do this again next week?" Sebastian asked Soubi as he picked up Ciel bridal style.

Soubi just glared at him and took blushing Ritsuka's hand. Ciel looked up at his butler and scowled.

"What did you do with him?" he asked suspiciously.

Sebastian placed a finger over his mouth. "I'll show you tomorrow after we go to the pet store to buy a new co- ...pick something up." he smirked.

* * *

... Yeah. ._. Well anyway... no, wait... that's it. ;DD


	3. Ciel and Alois

**Disclaimer: **Just... no. :3

* * *

Ciel and Alois

"WHAT?" Ciel shouted slamming his fist down on his desk.

"You heard them, _Ciely~"_ said a strangely seductive voice.

"This is against the rules! First of all- you're not a butler! Second of all- you're supposed to be from a different anime!"

Ciel rubbed his temples and quietly growled. The young earl hated when rules weren't followed in a game. If it's not allowed, it shouldn't be done. He felt this way especially in the position he was in at the moment. The boy with the seductive voice pranced over and plopped his barely covered ass down on the desk.

"Well, Ciel, I would say we don't have all day but... we do. So what would you like to do in our time together?" The blond tilted his head smiled with fake innocence.

"Alois Trancy... you are **not** a butler therefore I will **not **do anything with you. Now get going. You have no reason to stay here." Ciel picked up his newspaper and turned his chair around.

Alois did not find this action to his liking. His expression grew displeased and he crossed his arms.

"I'm not leaving. I want to serve you, M_aster_~" The cerulean eyed trickster climbed farther onto the desk and turned Ciel's chair around. "Don't you want to play with me..." Alois slowly brought his face just inches away from Ciel's ear. "... _and my shorts_~?"

Ciel's face grew hot with blush and he pulled his newspaper over his face. The embarrassed boy tried to play it cool by clearing his throat and narrowing his eyes but Alois could tell his sexiness was working.

"I would appreciate it if you would remove yourself from my desk. You're bothering me." Ciel growled.

"Bothering you? In the good way, right?" Alois smirked. "I can _help_ you with that if you want."

Ciel's blush deepened and he stood up. "Alright, that's it! Get out!" he shouted grabbing Alois by the hand and dragging him off the desk.

Alois moaned and let his arm go limp in Ciel's grasp. "Oh, you're being too rough, Master~"

"AUGH!" Ciel let go of Alois's arm and pulled at his own hair in frustration.

"Fine, I'll leave if that's what you want, Ciel." Alois practically skipped towards the door and stopped to face Ciel before he left. "Goodbye! I'll see you tonight, _Master?" _

"Get out!" Ciel shouted pointing at the door.

Alois chuckled and winked. He swayed his hips as he walked trying to tease Ciel some more.

The grumpy boy shivered and slammed the door shut. "Why me?" he groaned plopping himself down in his desk chair.

"Because you're cute!" Alois answered, his voice muffled by the door.

Ciel glared at the only thing separating him from the bane of his existence and tried to ignore what he had heard.

_"And where the hell is Sebastian?" _he angrily asked himself.

* * *

Ahaha- two years later? :P I initially had planned on making this just a two chapter thing but... I couldn't resist... :D And I had some people asking me if I was going to continue. :3  
I just got done watching the fifth episode of Kuroshitsuji II~! :DD

**-Spoiler sorta kinda-**

I squee'd so loud and almost fell out of my chair when Alois licked Ciel's ear! He is such a little rapist! Ah! It was SUH KYUUUTE! xDD They are like the best shota-nugget pairing EV-AR! :P  
-Ahem- Well anyway, this week's episode actually inspired me to write this chapter. ;DD  
I'm thinking about writing a Sebastian and Claude chapter next but... I dunno. :/

Well review and tell me what you thought of my first time writing with Alois! :DD  
Teehee~ first time. xD -is shot-


End file.
